Moustachio
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Lors d'un exercices de math en fin de journée, une bataille de boules de papier s'engage dans la classe. Hijack.


_**Alerte ! Ceci est un os hyper guimauve avec une pointe de lemon**_ _ **. ça me manquait. voila voila. ;w;**_

 _ **Aussi, le titre n'a rien a voir avec l'histoire, merci à Kloryssa de m'avoir aidé à en chercher un en tout cas 3**_

 _ **Au passage, pour le nom d'un des perso principaux je ne prendrais que Harold Haddock. Parce que je préfère (version française, lol) et que marquer a chaque fois "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock 3"haha, non.**_

 _ **écrit principalement avec cette musique : Sky Full Of Stars - Coldplay (Hannah Trigwell cover) (merci a Aria pour me l'avoir trouver -w-)**_

 _ **y'a une musique/montage aussi "anew jack frost hiccup" qu'est foutrement magnifique. fonçer la voir les enfants °^°**_

 _ **Sinon je passe mes exam lundi prochain. J'suis dans la merde, mais pas stressée. :3**_

 _ **J'espère que cet os vous plaira.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture bande de petits insecte guéridon.**_

* * *

Les coups de craie et le tic tac incessant de l'horloge résonnaient en maître dans la salle de classe des terminales, hormis quelque petit chuchotement fait par les élèves du fond. La prof à la carrure assez forte et aux cheveux courts et châtains termina d'écrire rapidement une équation au tableau entendant son portable sonner. Elle parcourut la courte distance et le saisit, décrochant avant de sortir de la classe, demandant aux élèves de résoudre les équations, qu'ils corrigeraient à son retour.

Une minute s'écoula, la plupart plongés dans l'exercice, certains sur leurs téléphone d'autres dessinant. Un élève répondant au nom d'Harold terminait de dessiner la tête d'un homme, assis derrière un autre, tout les deux chevauchant un dragon aux couleurs des ténèbres. Il avait déjà trouvé les solutions au problème de math, alors il profitait de cette courte pause pour pratiquer son hobby préféré. Il s'en sortait extrêmement bien dans ce domaine et il trouvait cela reposant. Il pouvait laisser libre cours à son imagination, et mettre sur papier tout ce dont il rêvait.

Une manière de voir ces rêves impossibles se réaliser.

Alors qu'il allait s'attaquer aux yeux du bonhomme, la poche gauche de son pantalon vibra, le sortant de ces rêves, effaçant le sourire qui s'était installé sur ces lèvres pour être neutre. Il récupéra celui-ci et le débloqua, atterrissant directement sur ces SMS échangés avec une personne qu'il avait nommé "Mr Freeze" lisant le dernier envoyé.

"Baisse-toi"

Il ne le relut pas deux fois. Il referma le manuel y protégeant le dessin inachevé et plaqua sa tête dessus rapidement, évitant une boulette de papier qui vola, juste au-dessus de ces cheveux pour atterrir sur celle d'un jeune homme châtain, à peine plus vieux que lui qui tentait de résoudre le problème. Il pesta et ramassa la boulette et se retourna vers celui qui l'avait lancé.

-Jack ! ! Avait-il émis avec un rictus, amusé.

Il l'envoya sur l'adolescent dont les cheveux étaient au couleur de la neige qui, avec rapidité, se baissa, laissant la boulette toucher une jeune fille dont un bonnet trônait sur sa tête.

Elle sursauta avant de tirer la tronche ayant fait une rature sur sa feuille.

-Jamie Bennett ! Émit-elle en le fusillant du regard. 

Le sourire du jeune homme s'étirait et tendait une boulette en arrière, qu'elle prit avant qu'elle ne la jette avec force sur son ami qui avait tenté de s'excuser.

Il évita de justesse amusant les autres élèves avant que celui qui avait commencé l'attaque ne jette en l'air une dizaine de boulettes en papier et ne crie "Bataille". Tous avaient tenté de récupérer au moins une, mais ceux qui ne furent pas assez rapides se la prièrent en pleine tête.

Harold avait poussé un soupir avant de rire, se retournant vers le fauteur de troubles, protégeant sa tête des boulettes. Le jeune homme riait de bon cœur criant "Qui veut des munitions ?" Avant de les lancer sur plusieurs personnes.

Tous s'amusaient, et Frost s'en était même reçu plusieurs dont une en pleine poire de la part d'Harold qui lui avait répondu par une mimique enjoué qui avait pour habitude de le faire fondre. Leurs regards rentrant en contact, se perdant chacune dans les pupilles de l'autre avant qu'une boulette ne vienne les déranger, leur faisant reprendre la partie.

Il n'entendirent pas les pas de la prof s'approcher de la classe, ils ne la virent pas non plus lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, mais elle leur fit rapidement comprendre qu'elle était revenu en se raclant la gorge. Tous avaient cessé instantanément le jeu, figé par la peur et la surprise.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais une boulette plus rapide que ces mots atteignit son front. Tous avaient émis un hoquet de surprise, certains avaient même tenté de s'empêcher de rire devant l'air médusé qu'elle avait pris.

Elle ferma les yeux et expira de l'air avant de se baisser et de ramasser la boulette. Elle regarda la classe et découvrit facilement qui lui avait jeter le projectile.

Un rictus amusé apparu aux commissures de ces lèvres et elle déclara :

-Tu as eu tort de t'en prendre à une ancienne championne de tir mon cher Jack Frost.

Elle lui renvoya ces affaires. Les deux adversaires avaient rit, Frost avait tenté d'éviter le tir, mais c'était fait toucher malgré tout et le combat de boulette repris, tous riant.

Au final, le cour ne repris que dix minutes avant la sonnerie, leur permettant de corriger les exercices. Un devoir maison avait été également donné, à rendre dans une semaines. Quand 5h sonna enfin, la plupart partirent avec hâte du cours, saluant leur prof. Harold terminait de ranger ces affaires dans son sac alors que Frost avait déjà le sien sur le dos, mais il était face à sa prof à côté du bureau. Il discutait gaîment, rigolant par moment avant qu'elle ne lui donne un papier ou résidait différente notation. Il rangea le précieux papier dans la poche droite de son pantalon et sortie une boulette de papier de la poche centrale de son pull bleu foncé, la lui remettant. " Pour vous rappeler de cette belle heure passé avec nous" elle avait rit et l'avait rangée dans sa trousse. Ils se saluèrent et Jack se retourna vers Haddock, les mains dans les poches

-C'est bon ?

Le jeune brun avait hoché la tête et s'était levé, titubant légèrement, une main sur son bras avait été posée l'empêchant de tomber. Il le remercia et tapa du pied gauche, vérifiant quelque chose avant de se remettre à marcher, replaçant correctement sa veste grise sur son t-shirt vert avant de saluer lui aussi la prof en quittant la salle.

Ils marchèrent en direction de la sortie, Jack, regardant le ciel, dont des flocons tombaient. Il sortit ces mains de ces poches et tenta d'en attraper, laissant son compagnon soupirer, à la fois amusé et blasé. Il secoua la tête, chassant la neige qui s'était posé et attrapa la capuche de Frost avant de la rabaisser sur sa tête, l'empêchant de voir.

-Hey !

Haddock pouffa de rire alors qu'il retira celle-ci. Le jeune homme aux taches de rousseur se décida enfin à parler, l'observant de ces pupilles verte.

-Elle t'en a filer combien cette fois ?  
-Une bonne dizaine. Mais je ne regrette rien.  
-Ta vraiment eu de la chance. N'importe quel prof t'aurais viré du cour et collé pour avoir lancer ça en pleine tête.  
-Justement, depuis le temps, elle a pris l'habitude et, je ne sais pas si tu a vu ces yeux à ce moment, mais c'est comme si j'avais réveiller quelque chose en elle !  
-L'envie de te tuer ?

Il ria en saisissant sa main, l'entrelaçant tendrement.

-Sans doute. Mais elle avait l'air si joyeuse, comme une enfant. Après tout, ce n'est pas parce que madame Frimousse ressemble à une armoire à glace qu'elle est forcement méchante.  
-Non ! pas du tout ! je suis la gentillesse incarnée moi monsieur Frost ! avait-il dit en prenant un ton aigu, lâchant sa main pour serrer les poings et imiter un homme baraqué.

ils éclatèrent de rire, la main d'Harold retournant se réchauffer dans celle de Jack bien que celle-ci était assez froide.

-Enfin. si ce n'est que moi qui me prend des devoirs supplémentaires ça me va. tant qu'on s'amuse.  
-Aaah.  
-Oui ?  
-Tu veux de l'aide ?  
-Je ne t'en est pas demander.  
-Mais tu en veux.  
-Hé bien cela ne serait pas de refus. Y'a des exercices sur...Pythareme et Thalos?  
-Le théorème de Pythagore et de Thalès ?  
-Un truc dans le genre.  
-C'est facile.  
-Pour les rats de bibliothèque.  
-Et ceux qui on un cerveau développer.  
-C'est Pythagore qui vas promener Thalès et là il dit "Attend moi la j'ai oublié ta laisse"  
-...Meurt.  
-Tu ne le pense pas, dit il avec un sourire moqueur.  
-Un peu.

Il avait lever les yeux au ciel et resserrer sa prise, passant son autre main dans ces cheveux, touchant une de ces tresses.  
Arrivé au bout de la rue qui menait à deux chemin différent le brun s'arrêta et baissa légèrement la tête vers son compagnon.

-On va chez toi ?  
-Hm, je crois que ma soeur a invité des amies à dormir à la maison.  
-Ok.

Ils se remirent à marcher, prenant la ruelle de droite.

-Et puis, j'ai un film à donner à ton père.  
-Quoi donc ?  
-Il ma dit de ne pas te le dire.  
-Ho.  
-La petite sirène, s'empressa t-il d'avouer.  
-Sérieusement ?  
-Je ne plaisante pas, ria t-il. Il était assez gêné en me le demandant.  
-Hm… Quand j'étais petit, il regardait souvent ce film avec ma mère, je crois que c'était son préférer.  
-Hm…Au faite, ta prothèse, ça va ? demanda t-il, préférant ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet sensible.  
-Oui. je l'avait retirer tout à l'heure étant donné que mon moignon me grattait, j'ai juste oublier de le remettre correctement.  
-Fait attention!  
-Bah, ce n'est pas grand chose.

Il releva sa main, emportant celle collé et l'embrassa alors qu'ils arrivait devant la maison d'Haddock. Leur main se séparèrent, Harold ayant besoin des deux pour chercher ces clés, apparemment caché. Celui au yeux bleu regarda le jardin, ensevelit sous une tonne de neige hormis la passage qui menait jusqu'à la porte. Et en voyant ça, il ne pus résister à se jeter dedans.

Harold n'avait pas relevé la tête, bien trop habitué à le voir comme ça. Il ne s'inquiétait pas non plus, du moins, pas beaucoup, son petit ami résistant étrangement bien au froid. Il était juste fou. Certaine fois il sortait pied nu et peu vêtu dans la neige. Il lui avait dit apprécier le contact glacial et la douceur de la neige contre sa peau. Il avait toujours préférer le froid à la chaleur sauf dans les moment ou ils pouvaient se retrouver seuls, leurs corps collé l'un à l'autre, que la chaleur qu'il lui apportait était agréable.

"Ne t'endors pas dedans cette fois" lui conseilla-t-il en mettant enfin la main sur ce qu'il cherchait. Il longea le passage et s'approcha de la porte , insérant la clé et la tourna et saisit la poignée, mais lâcha prise, sursautant, quand il sentit deux bras fin et froid s'enrouler autour de sa taille et un torse se coller a son dos.

-HEY ! C'est froid !  
-C'est pour la boulette en pleine tronche.

Il lui offrit un sourire aguicheur. Le châtain plissa des yeux, sachant parfaitement qu'il tentait de le gêner. Cela fonctionnait il y a deux ans, mais avec le temps et l'habitude beaucoup de choses le gênaient moins. Par contre, il savait que Frost avait le rouge qui montait facilement aux joues et il le vérifia une nouvelle fois, se détachant, se tournant, lui faisant face, passant ces mains autour de son bassin et caressant ces lèvres de sa langue. Il avait même ouvert la bouche sous le coup de l'étonnement, lui permettant de faire entrer celle-ci à l'intérieur, visitant une nouvelle fois le palais glacial mais exquis de son amant. La sensation de bonheur éprouvé lui fit perdre pied, et il resserra sa prise, penchant la tête sur le côté afin d'approfondir le baiser.

Ce fut un instant qui lui parut durer une éternité ce qui était loin d'être un mal.  
Harold quitta sans vergogne la bouche de son tendre avant de se retourner, ouvrant enfin la porte alors que Frost avait encore l'esprit un peu perdu.  
Un miaulement strident le fit sortir de ces rêverie, et il entra aussi, Harold retira sa veste pour la poser sur un porte manteau, Frost enleva juste ces chaussures et chaussette dé qu'il passa le pas de la porte, les déposant dans un coin tandis que le maître du chat noir se baissa pour caresser l'animal.

-Salut mon grand !  
-Bonjour la boule de poil.

La bestiole en question ne lui accorda pas un seul regard, se contentant de se coller à son maître qui continua de le caresser à divers endroit, se roulant sur le dos pour se faire gratter le ventre.

Le chat le narguait.

Une voix grave et familière parvint à leurs oreilles et c'est en pressant le pas que l'amuseur de galerie quitta la créature pour saluer le père de famille. Harold s'était éclipsé rapidement dans la cuisine, prétextant nourrir Krokmou laissant les deux hommes entre eux, bavarder gaîment, riant par moment, surtout au sujet des nouveaux devoirs en plus à faire. Avant que Stoïk ne quitte la maison, l'adolescent lui remit le DVD qu'il lui avait demandé. La joie put se lire facilement sur son visage et ils échangèrent une forte étreinte, soulevant le jeune du sol, manquant de l'étouffer par la même occasion, avant de retoucher terre alors que l'adulte quitta la pièce filant au travail cachant en même temps le film dans sa veste.

Il pouffa de rire, tournant la tête de droite à gauche, avant de remettre correctement son sac sur le dos. La voix de son homme se fit entendre de la cuisine, questionnant s'il était parti dont la réponse fut positive. L'homme au yeux émeraude ressortit de la pièce avec l'animal à ces côtés qui ne tarda pas a partir se coucher sur le canapé.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda Frost en montant l'escalier qui menait à la chambre du jeune homme qui le suivait.  
-Ho, ça, hmpf. C'est juste. Ce matin, il m'a dit "Harold, tu as 18 ans, il faudrait que tu commences à avoir un travail pour pouvoir t'en sortir plus tard"

Il avait tenté de l'imiter en prenant une voix grave, regardant au ciel, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, amusant Frost

-"Hé, tu sais quoi fils, j'ai un travail pour toi, je suis sur que cela te plairait !"  
-Et c'est quoi ?  
-Je suis partie avant qu'il ne le dise, prétextant être en retard pour les cours…  
-ha ha!  
-Ce n'est pas drôle.  
-Si. Mais tu ne vas pas fuir à chaque fois qu'il te proposera quelque chose ?  
-Ouai, mais, je ne sais pas, je suis sûr qu'il va me forcer à faire ces rêves.  
-Tu n'as qu'à lui expliquer  
-C'est plus facile à dire, il ne m'écoute jamais.

Il n'avait pas totalement tort à ce sujet, Stoik s'écoutait plus lui que les autres, il tentait de changer cette manière d'être, mais elle restait toujours là, et surtout avec son fils.

Le plus grand soupira, pénétrant dans sa chambre, filant à son bureau, s'asseyant sur le siège et déposant son sac sur la table. Pendant qu'il cherchait son livre, Frost s'amusa à redécouvrir la pièce qui avait quelque chose de nouveau depuis sa dernière venue ici. Une large toile recouvrait un mur, dessus avait été peint un grand drakkar aux allures sombres sur une mer agitée et un ciel gris, ou on pouvait apercevoir un éclair en fond. Il ne put retenir un sifflement admiratif face à la beauté de cet peinture, se rapprochant, pour admirer les détail qui y avait été porté, souriant à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur un nouvel endroit.

-Elle est splendide !  
-Ha ha, merci. J'y ai passé beaucoup de temps. J'en suis vraiment fier.

Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un tendre sourire puis il reporta son attention sur la chambre, cherchant une toile qu'il aurait débuté.  
N'en trouvant aucune, il se rapprocha finalement de lui quand Harold l'appela, le prévenant que les devoirs ne se feraient pas tout seul. Il se posta à côté de lui et sortie la feuille de sa poche, jetant un œil sur les pages et les numéros des exercices à faire avant de feuilleté le cahier.

-Tu n'as pas commencé de nouvelles toiles ?  
-J'aurais aimé, mais je n'en ai plus, et je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour en acheter. Du coup pour le moment, je dessine tout dans le cahier !  
-Je vois…  
-Ho ça me fait penser !

Frost le regarda se jeter sur son sac, alors qu'il casait dans sa tête de lui acheter quelques toiles pour son anniversaire, celui-ci était dans un mois, mais qu'il sache tôt ce qu'il pourrait lui offrir tout en lui faisant plaisir était rassurant.

Harold ressortit un cahier et lui demanda de ne pas bouger, le regardant dans les yeux. Il s'interrogeait sur le pourquoi, mais ne demanda rien, attendant. Le châtain cacha le dessin des yeux bleu en posant son avant-bras devant et donna quelque coups de crayon à son œuvre avant de sourire à nouveau, apparemment fier.

-Celle-ci sera la prochaine que je peindrais sur toile ! Avait-il murmuré, l'air déterminé. Frost sourit sans regarder le dessin, préférant se garder la surprise, et sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le laisserais pas voir.

après cela, ils s'attaquèrent enfin au devoir, ceux de Frost ayant durer trente minute et le devoir maison une heure et demi de plus. Ils auraient pu finir plutôt, mais il était vraiment difficile pour le plus petit de se concentrer, faisant plus attention aux figurines de viking qui trônait sur la table, ou jouant par moment dans les cheveux de son compagnon.

Chose qui le dérangeai. Ce n'étaient pas bien méchant, en fait, cela le gênait plus qu'autre chose et dé qu'il rangea bien correctement les feuilles de devoir dans le classeur, il prit un feutre, le jeta sur le lit et tourna sa chaise face à lui fronçant les sourcils.

-THOR AÏE ! Cria t-il avant de se jeter sur Frost.

Quelque peu surpris, il fut attrapé et plaquer sur le matelas avec force dont le pull et le t-shirt avaient étés enlevés et jetés contre la fenêtre en à peine quelques secondes. Néanmoins, son sourire s'était agrandi alors qu'Harold s'assit sur son bassin, retenant bien ces poignets au-dessus de sa tête, et libéra une de ces mains pour récupérer le feutre échoué sur le matelas, dont il s'amusa à dessiner de nombreuses choses, toute plus idiotes que les autres, dont un téton qui était maintenant doté d'une paire de moustache.

Le jeune homme qui servait de toile riait aux éclats à cause de la pointe qui le chatouillait, tantôt au torse, tantôt au ventre, plus bas et sur les côtes. Quand il eut fini, le châtain déposa le bic à coté d'eux, se redressa, croisa finalement les bras, l'air satisfait. Il contempla son œuvre et sourit, très amusé alors que son amant lui offrait un tendre sourire. Lui qui avait enfin les mains libres, en profita pour en poser une sur sa hanche, se réfugiant sous le vêtement chaud, faisant frémir son amant alors qu'il prit l'autre main dans la sienne pour la porter à ces lèvres et y déposer un chaste baiser.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, aimant les baisers qu'il lui donnait à divers endroit. Il en réclama d'avantage, se penchant en avant, saisissant de ces lèvres ces douces jumelles froides, mais oh combien délectable. Il parcourut tout le visage de l'homme aux cheveux de neige de ces lèvres, réchauffant celui-ci provoquant des frissons de plaisir, ces mains s'accrochant au t-shirt, le tirant tant la sensation était forte et agréable.

Les battements de leurs cœurs commencèrent à accélérer, et les mains pâles saisirent le t-shirt vert et le relevèrent, lentement, le libérant du tissu quand leurs lèvres ne furent plus en contact.

Il redécouvrait une nouvelle fois le corps fin, mais légèrement musclé d'Harold et ses taches de rousseur éparpillées un peu partout.

Comme à son habitude, il le trouvait magnifique. Il resplendissait comme un chef, comme un dieu à ces yeux.

Il l'enlaça, humant son odeur, embrassant son corps, écoutant son cœur qui résonnait comme une douce mélodie à ces oreilles, qui savouraient aussi les gémissements poussés à chacun de ces baisers. Harold le stoppa doucement, un peu à contre cœur, lui rappelant qu'il devait enlever certaine chose. L'argenté lui répondit qu'il l'aiderait.

Le châtain se posa sur le coté, laissant Frost se relever et s'agenouiller face a lui, retirant ces chaussures, chaussettes et sa prothèse gauche, pour éviter que celle-ci ne s'abîme ,et qu'il ne le blesse, accessoirement, enlevant délicatement l'emboîture de son moignon, déroulant le manchon avec douceur dont il le posa sur la petite table de chevet, et le reste sous le lit, déposant un rapide baiser sur les jambes avant de se jeter dans ces bras. Des éclats de rire se firent entendre, des vêtements volèrent dans la pièce, deux corps collés, l'un a l'autre s'étreignaient tendrement, se réchauffant l'un l'autre d'une douce chaleur.

De l'encre fut également étalé à cause de celle-ci, mais ils n'en avaient que peu faire, cela n'était pas important et cela partirait très vite après une bonne douche tiède.

Leurs queues collées l'une contre l'autre, leur main entrelacée, leurs yeux remplie de plaisir, de désir, de volonté. Il était heureux.

La main du plus grand quitta sa jumelle et caressa le dos de son amant descendant jusqu'à l'arrêt des fesses avant d'y passer son index entre celle-ci et d'y caresser l'entrée faisant frémir le petit qui goba la peau de son cou, le suça avidement. Il le mordit quand il sentit le doigt rentré en lui, il lâcha sa peau et gémit de plaisir quand il le fit bouger.

Avec la pointe de sa langue, Harold s'attarda à donner de légers coups sur sa joue, son oreille continuant le mouvement régulier que sa main exécutait, gémissant de plaisir, mordant sa lèvre inférieure, enfonçant certaine fois son index plus loin dans l'entre serrer les râles de plaisir était grande, leurs respirations aussi, le nom d'Harold répéter à plusieurs reprises, des baisers langoureux et des caresses était échanger.

L'excitation était immense. Ils en voulaient plus

Harold retira son doigt et le porta à sa bouche, le léchant en observant son amant, rouge, qui ferma les yeux et se plaça correctement de sorte à l'accueillir. Mais le châtain avait une autre idée en tête et profita que les yeux de l'argenté était clos pour s'empaler sur son sexe en érection, gémissant et provoquant une râle de surprise et de plaisir à la fois chez Jack, celui-ci s'était redressé brusquement, et avait saisit ces hanches de ces doigts et les avaient serrés. Après quelques secondes, il se laissa tomber sur le dos, haletant et regarda son aîné, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-Ho, tu veux jouer ? Murmura t-il.

De ces mains, il malaxa les tétons, les massant, les roulant entre ces doigts, il joua de ces abdominaux et releva la tête pour gober le droit et le sucer avidement, sa main gauche caressant le membre fièrement dressé d'Harold qui frétilla, bougeant le bassin et ce qui était en lui gémissant, réclamant plus.

Jack prit les devants et saisissant à nouveau ces hanches, il les fit bouger de gauche à droite, de haut en bas, d'avant en arrière, Harold l'encourageant à donner plus, se mettant à bouger pour suivre son compagnon l'aidant à toucher sa prostate à chaque vas et viens

Les gémissements de plaisir des deux hommes emplirent la chambre.

Les azurs se perdirent dans l'intensité des émeraudes qui le dévorait du regard

Ces allées et venus furent de plus en plus rapide de plus en plus profonde.

Frost attrapa le sexe tendu et lui pratiqua les mêmes vas et viens, Harold se cambra, plongeant sa main droite dans les cheveux blancs, plaquant sa tête contre son torse de sa main droite alors que l'autre serrait la peau de son dos sous la pression, criant son plaisir et se vida dans la main de son amant, le septième ciel ayant été atteint.

Il en avait fallu peu au cadet pour venir à son tour, l'état de l'aîné l'ayant que plus excité, et avait atteint l'orgasme dans un grognement roque avec de dernier coup de bassin puissant.

Le silence régna pendant quelque instant, entrecoupé par l'unique bruit de leur respiration saccadé, Harold s'était relever, retirant le membre encore dressé et s'effondra sur lui, attrapant les lèvres fraîches des siennes au passage, l'embrassant longuement alors qu'il l'enlaçait amoureusement.

Les caresses et baisers avaient encore duré quelques minutes, des fois des petits rires fut émit des deux hommes quand des doigts caressait des points trop sensibles. Mais finalement Harold s'endormit, n'arrivant plus à tenir, trop épuisé, dans les bras de son aimé qui chantonnait au creux de son oreille une mélodie qui le fit sourire.

* * *

Il y eu du mouvement dans le lit, mais il n'y accorda pas beaucoup d'attention mais ce fut un corps assez froid qui se colla à lui qui le réveilla en sursaut, les yeux à demi clos, il tentait de regarder la personne qui était venu sur le matelas et quand ces yeux furent enfin ouvert il apercut son compagnon, en pantalon, l'air désolé se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

-Excuse moi de t'avoir réveiller.  
-Qu'es ce que tu...fai...Sais?

Il se colla à lui tentant de le réchauffer, passant sa jambe droite sur son bassin.

-J'étais juste allée au toilette.  
-même si papa était la tu resterais en boxer pour aller las bas.

Frost étira un sourire, il n'avait pas tort. Il s'était fat grillé.

-Je voulais juste te faire une petite surprise pour demain matin.  
-hmf ?

Harold se redressa. Même si il était assez fatigué, il ne pourrait s'en doute pas se rendormir tout de suite si il ne voyait pas cette chose. Jack pouffa de rire et se releva aussi, se mettant dos à lui pour permettre a celui ci d'y grimper, accrochant ces jambes autour de son bassin. Il se leva du matelas et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, tirant le rideaux. Les émeraude cherchèrent quelques instant ce qu'ils devaient voir puis ils s'agrandirent, surpris. Une grande sculpture de glace représentant un dragon avait été faite dans son jardin. Sa bouche était grande ouverte. Il était magnifique. c'était juste incroyable, magique.

-Surpriiiise! dit Frost en le regardant dans le reflet de la fenêtre, qui appréciait grandement l'effet donné.  
-Ta fait ça pour moi… Jack…

Il resserra sa prise, plongeant sa tête dans son cou, déposant un baiser.

-T'est fantastique. adorable.

Il sourit et frotta sa tête contre la sienne retournant dans le lit, le déposant doucement, mais l'argenté ne le rejoignit pas tout de suite. Il le recouvrit du drap et l'embrassa, sur la bouche puis sur l'oreille, murmurant "je t'aime" alors qu'un "t'aime"endormie fut répondu. il le regarda, l'air serein et se re-dirigea vers la fenêtre s'y collant contre. Il recula, ouvrit celle-ci, ferma les yeux, appréciant le courant d'air glacial passer sur sa peau, le faisant frissonner avant de lever la tête au ciel et d'ouvrir les yeux, fixant de ces pupille bleu la pleine lune qui faisait par de sa présence en cette belle soirée. Il y resta quelques minutes et avant de quitter celle-ci pour retourner au lit, tout bas il murmura "Bonne nuit"

Fin

* * *

Bonne soirée bonne journée .

Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


End file.
